Sisters of the Light
by WinterLifeAmerica
Summary: The battle between good and evil begins again as Moloch sends his Horsemen to find and destroy the Chosen one and her friends the Elements of Harmony. As the Horsemen try to find the girls, Ichabod and Abbie must find them as well to protect them. Author's note: Special thanks to Nightshade2917 for drawing the cover image. :)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Three thousand years ago, Moloch tried to raise Hell on Earth. He and his Four Horsemen of War, Death, Plague, and Famine nearly succeeded in conquering the human world. Then a bright light appeared and revealed five mortal beings with unique abilities. An epic battle broke out between the forces of light and darkness. The bringers of hope and light were called the Four Archers of Light. They are the elements of Peace, Life, Healing, and Harvest. Their leader is the Chosen One who would bring balance in the lands on earth.

She is a mortal angel from God's Kingdom made in human flesh and blood.

The battle went on for seven days and seven nights until the five bringers of the elements united their powers and casted a banishment spell on Moloch, confinding him to Purgatory for three thousand years. The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse were also confined and would only rise again with their powers restored when Moloch is freed.

But before Moloch was banished to Purgatory, he used the last of his dark powers to constructed a black spear and hurled it at the Chosen One. He grinned maliciously that the Spear of Death impaled the angel as her blood rained down. The angel fell to the ground as her friends gathered around her dying body. The element of Healing tried to save her, but the magic was foreign and wasn't able to heal her.

The angel then said, "Rejoice and be glad that we defeated Moloch and his forces of darkness, together. Do not let my death bring you unhappiness" She coughed up blood and heaved heavily for air. She then said, "There will be a day when I shall rise again and when I do, the world shall be in harmony once again" Then she slowly closed her eyes and her body went limp.

The four bearers of the elements cried at the death of their friend. Then an orb of silver blue light rised from the dead body of the angel and floated up into the skies to search for the next Chosen One. The four sisters then parted for the last time, everyone going their own separate ways.

The spirits of the sisters were reunited thousands of years later in the year of 2014. The holders of the Four Archers of Light were unaware that their lives were about to change when the forces of darkness returns to their peaceful lands.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

POV 3rd person

Present Day

Purgatory

The evil demon Moloch was pacing back and forth in front of the mirror. He was trying to figure out a way to get out of Purgatory and into the human world so that he can raise up Hell and become the ruler of both worlds. As he paced in front of the mirror, a light came from the mirror which made the impatient demon stop in his tracks and turned to look into the mirror.

The demon waved his hand in front of the mirror so that he can see the image in the mirror clearer. The mirror's image swirled a bit before coming into focus. The demon's dark red eyes widen in shock as he saw the four symbols of The Four Archers of Light: Peace, Life, Healing, and Harvest. The symbols of these Archers were the crescent moon with water, a shining star, a feather, and a lily. Moloch then saw the four symbols merge to form the Chosen One's symbol of yin and yang.

Moloch roared in hatred and in anger that The Four Archers of Light have returned as well as the Chosen One. Moloch sneered at the mirror and used a locator spell to track the reincarnated warriors that defeated him and his Horsemen three thousand years ago. The mirror showed Moloch a school in Sleepy Hollow called Trinity High School. Moloch huffed at the coincidence of where the Chosen One and the Archers of Light were located at. He tried to get the mirror to show him the images of the five females that would dare try and stop his evil plans on raising Hell on earth.

Instead the mirror showed him nothing because the five females were protected by an anti detection spell which he could not reverse because it required a lot of time and energy to break it, which he didn't have the energy nor the time to waste on tracking them by sorcery. He instead called forth his two Horsemen via mirror connection.

"**Horsemen of Death and War, I need to speak to the both of you NOW!" **

Two images appeared in the mirror. On the right was the Horseman of War aka Jeremy Crane and on the left the Horseman of Death aka Abraham Van Brunt.

"What is your command my liege" said Jeremy.

"**I want you two to go and find the Chosen One and her four comrades and kill them. They are located at a school called Trinity High School" **

Both Jeremy and Abraham were silent for a moment before Jeremy started to speak.

"Please pardon my rudeness master, but you want us to got into the school and blindly kill everyone in there without knowing which one of them is the Chosen One or one of the Archers of Light?"

Moloch turned towards Jeremy and said to him,

"**Is there a problem with that my second in command?" **

Jeremy shook his head and said,

"No my liege, but I propose that Abraham and I would register into the school staff and inspect the students there so that we could precisely eliminate the problem very surgically without causing a huge attraction for the two witnesses to inspect"

Moloch rubbed his chin as he thought about Jeremy's proposal about the situation at hand and said,

"**Very well my Horseman of War, you may commence on your tactical plan on finding the right four girls with the powers of water, light, sorcery, and nature. As well as the Chosen One who has all of the elements at her expense" **

"We will do it for you Moloch, we will find these incelent teenagers before they realize their capabilities and their unique powers" said Jeremy.

Moloch nodded in response and then waved his hand over the mirror to make the images of Jeremy and Abraham disappear. Moloch stood in front of the mirror for a bit before saying, "**So, the battle of good vs evil has truly begun again" **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : First day of school

Our story now continues in the summer of 2015 as the horsemen of the apocalypse register at an unsuspecting school by the name of Trinity High School in attempt to capture the Chosen One. But little did they know the new Four Archers of Light would put up a fight far more than what they expected.

POV: THIRD PERSON

Trinity High School

Henry Parish stepped out of the taxicab as he glared at the school where the Chosen One and The Four Archers of Light would soon be studying at, he then walked into the school he took notice of the school and thought about how great a battlefield the halls of this school would soon be. As The Dean of the school walked by Henry's eyes turned black as he cast a spell on the Dean to make her quit her job and move to Kentucky, he smiled maliciously at the success of his evil doing. Henry then went to work changing things about the school that had been normal, and as he finished he cast a spell on the ID necklaces that students and teachers were required to wear so his fellow horsemen could conspire with him in their goal to defeat the Chosen One and The Archers of Light.

3 months later

POV: 1st person Lucy Vita

As I walked into the school on the first day I realized something didn't seem right. At the door though we were giving new student ID that were necklaces as I put it on

I thought about how much easier these would be then wearing the clip on IDs from last year. One thing that I noticed that had changed was my schedule I had one class, for the whole year but the rest followed the block schedule. As I wondered about the peculiarity of having one class for the whole year, I saw my friends Kyla and Luna, as I walked over to them they smiled and we soon then started comparing our schedules, and then we realized we all had history class for the whole year.

" Is this suppose to be a new teacher", I said looking at the schedule staring at the name Lincoln.

Then my friend Kyla said, " Why though do we have him all year as a teacher, what happened to the block schedule"?

"Maybe they're trying out something new with the schedule", I suggested.

After that we all started talking about our favorite show Sleepy Hollow and how lucky we were to live in a town with the same name. As we were talking I heard a voice behind me, a voice I had only heard before on TV,

" Why hello girls it's a pleasure to meet you students, I am your new Dean Mr. Parish".

As I turned around I saw Henry Parish, The Horseman of War. I quickly realized this could either be a publicity stunt for the show or this could be real. I decided not to take my chances and replied,

"Hello Mr. Parish its a pleasure to meet you".

Hoping he would soon walk away I just stood there unsure of what to do next. He then walked away and I sighed in relief as I turned to my friends. Their faces had a look of utter shock.

I stood quietly for a moment before saying, " Have you guys seen video cameras, or a camera crew cause this might be some type of advertisement or something for the show"?

" No," Kyla says quietly.

" So this is real? He's really our Dean now?" I asked this in dismay.

"Yep", a random Senior called out while walking past us.

I felt irritated at the Senior for eavesdropping, but then wondered why the hell is the Horsemen of War, working at a private high school, especially a Catholic one. As I finished that thought the bell rang, I said goodbye to my friends and headed to advanced biology. When I walked into the classroom I noticed we had a new teacher and he was covered in tattoos. He wore a tee-shirt but had sleeve tattoos, and a pale face that reminded me of a person with the flu. The thing I noticed most was, near his shoulder, one of the tattoos was the sign of pestilence. As the second bell rang I took my seat trying not to stare at the new teacher.

POV: 1st person Kyla

As I walked away from my friends I tried not to scream in frustration. Henry Parish was supposed to be dead, and now hes back for the third friggin time. I don't know why but hes back and now hes our dean. "_Crap hes here and I have gym first thing in the morning," _I thought to myself as I slowly walked to the gym. As I walked into the gym and looked at the new teacher I immediately thought," _What the fuck is this guy even doing here?"_ This dude didn't even look like he could hold a gallon of milk. He was skinnier and bonier than any model would hope to be. He had a withered look in his eyes, and as I saw my friend Luna walk into the room she gave a, "_Am I in the right room or is the school desperate to hire new people,"_ look on her face.

" Hello my name is Jedite and I will be your gym teacher", Jedite said in a dry rasping voice.

" You can call me Mr. Jedite, now I want all of you to run ten laps around the gym," he said slowly.

As I completed the ten laps I took huge sigh of relief that I didn't have to run anymore. As Luna finished I watched as she went up to the teacher and asked him a question. I saw him shake his head no and Luna turned around looking annoyed as she walked over to me.

" Whats wrong," I asked concerned.

" I asked if I could get water and he said no, and my throat feels so dry", Luna answered looking disappointed.

I shrugged and said," this new teacher sounds like a real jerk".

POV: 1st person Luna

" Yeah", I agreed with Kyla as the new teacher blew his whistle.

"Alright class lets do one hundred jumping jacks and then some push-ups," Jedite said while trying to make his voice sound less raspy.

As I started doing the jumping jacks I thought to myself," _I can't wait for this class to be over"._ Later when I was doing the push-ups, I realized for some reason I just didn't like this dude, and I don't know why. He was just doing his job as a gym teacher, but there was something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on but for some reason I just didn't like this teacher. I sighed in relief when I heard Mr. Jedite say,

" five minutes till the bell rings, girls go change".

As I changed back into my school uniform I wondered what the rest of the day would be like. As the bell rang I slowly waited to go back into the gym for homeroom. " What are you still doing here," Mr. Jedite asked looking at me and Kyla.

"This is our homeroom", I heard Kyla say.

"Oh," was all Mr. Jedite said as he walked away.

I then began talking to Kyla until the announcements came on.

**I hope you guys like this first chapter, please review and if you have any ides or suggestions I'd love to hear them. Also can you guess there's more horsemen and who they are? Also there will be some chapters where it will be only one point of view but I will try to balance them. Thats all for now hope you like the story so far.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

POV: 3rd person

As the bell rang Kyla and Luna got up to head to their second period class, history. As the girls climbed the stairs to the third floor they wondered why the school had long curtains covering the windows. It would of made sense if it was winter and the school was trying to keep the school warm but it was the end of summer and the temperature was abnormally high today. Another thought that crossed the girls' minds were still,

" _Why do we have history the whole year did we do badly on our history exams last year"? _As Luna and Kyla reached the third floor they saw their friend Lucy. Lucy smiled and quickened her pace to catch up to them, just as the bell rung the trio entered the classroom. No one but the teacher was there yet, Lucy craned her head out to door and saw that more students were headed to the room but were walking slowly not caring that they would be late. Lucy then stuck her head back into the classroom and proceeded to sit next to her two friends.

POV: 1st person Lucy

The room is very cold I noticed, "_Well i'm gonna freeze to death",_ I thought to myself.

I saw on the board the teacher had wrote his name, "_Mr. Lincoln"._ He was tall and had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was sitting at his desk, he looked like he was having trouble with his phone.

" Sir do you need help," one of the students who had walked in asked.

" What's your name," the teacher asked.

"Nicholas, um who are you Mr...", Nicholas said;

I noticed though he sounded terrified when he spoke and I wondered why.

" My name is Mr. Lincoln", the teacher said,

while giving Nicholas the death glare. It was like he knew that Nicholas was the slackie of the school. Nicholas sat in his seat immediately looking scared. The room was dark all the windows were covered in curtains. Eventually everyone was seated talking to their friends. Mr. Lincoln cleared his throat loudly, I looked up at him meeting his eyes. I quickly looked away, trying to sit up straighter.

" Alright students first off we will be having assigned seating", Mr. Lincoln said.

With that he started calling our names and pointing at different desks. I sat right next to his desk with Nicholas right behind me. I heard Nicholas snicker at me.

"He knows your a snitch", he said quietly.

I had never told on anyone in my life before so why he thought I was snitch, I didn't know the only time I could recall telling on someone was in the third grade but he wasn't in my class back then. I looked at my Luna and Kyla who were conveniently sitting next to me. Luna was drawing as usual while Kyla was taking her notebook out. I looked around as some boys on the football team walked in.

" Alright for those who have arrived late you will be receiving detention", Mr. Lincoln said gravely.

"But dude it's the first day and we got practice…", the quarterback of the football team whined.

I rolled my eyes at him. For a football player he acts like a baby. As the late arrivers sat down, I watched as Mr. Lincoln moved them to different spots and handed out their detentions. Then there was attendence and then he went over the syllabus. "_The usual boring stuff" _, I thought to myself as he went over the list. When class was finally over I felt so relieved. After that the day was pretty normal same annoying math teacher and then there was Spanish. Spanish was a fun class the teacher had a good sense of humor though she could be mean at times. I was excited for the next day of school….

Until I remembered our Dean was Henry Parish, The Horseman of War. I realized he was here for a reason. And that my friends and I would have to find out why.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

POV: 3rd person

Jeremy paced the floor waiting for the other Horsemen to arrive in the teacher's lounge. It had been a hour since all the regular teachers left. Jeremy heard a knock on the door.

" Just come in already" Jeremy growled in impatience.

" That's no way to talk to your mother Jeremy", Katrina replied as she walked in.

Jeremy slightly grumbled an apology in response. As the clock ticked Jeremy grew even more impatient. Katrina looked around at the teacher's lounge. Walking around she start casting a spell over the lounge to soundproof it. Just then there a knock on the door. Katrina walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello Abraham", she said staring at him in his disguise.

" Hello Katrina you look nice in that dress", Abraham replied. Jeremy rolled his eyes at this.

" Where are the others", he asked Abraham. Abraham sat down and angrily said,

" They're wasting our time and preparing their damn classrooms".

At hearing this Jeremy snapped, " JEDITE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A CLASSROOM WHY IS HE WASTING OUR TIME".

"Calm down Jeremy", Katrina said trying to keep calm.

" But-", Katrina interrupted Jeremy by placing her hand on him. Through his powers he saw the lies Katrina had told to Moloch and the real reason why he had been given a second chance.

" You told him I was on drugs…..", Jeremy asked trying to control his temper.

" Yes I told him that it had altered your mind and you confused him for the Kindred", Katrina explained. Katrina walked over to Jeremy and patted his shoulder.

" After I explained that I begged him to give you a second chance as well as me," Katrina said quietly to which Jeremy grumbled in response.

" Mother you're embarrassing me". Jeremy turned around as he heard a chuckle from behind him. Cobra stood at the doorway looking at Jeremy and Katrina.

"Must you always be such a pest", Jeremy asked Cobra. Cobra glared at him, annoyed at his comment. Just then Jedite walked in.

" Um did I miss something", he asked the others. Katrina shook her head at him. An awkward silence settled between the horsemen.

" Well shall we get started", Katrina asked trying to sound happy.

" So what exactly is this though a meeting or something else", Jedite asked.

" It better not be one of those get to know each other things, I had to deal with enough of those in prison", Cobra grumbled.

" What did you do", Abraham asked.

" I was working at a hospital and one of the patients was trying to get me fired so I gave him the plague", Cobra explained.

" With your powers", Jedite asked curiously.

" Obviously with my powers", Cobra retorted.

" How long have you had your powers", Jeremy asked curiously.

" Uh about ten years after you got yours", he replied.

" How do you know when he got his powers", Jedite asked.

" Ugh why do you ask so many questions", Cobra asked.

" A freshman hit me on the head with a soccer ball on accident okay, so I'm still a little bit dazed alright", Jedite said quickly as he slowly sat down.

" Your lucky you still have your head", Abraham said quietly.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

Abraham grabbed his axe and opened the door. Andy stood outside holding three boxes of donuts.

" Who is he", Jedite asked

" My necromancer", Abraham answered.

" Why are you here", Jeremy asked.

" I was sent to help you", Andy answered.

" Where were you before coming here", Cobra asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

" Purgatory", Andy said quietly.

Jeremy cleared his throat and said, " Why don't we get back to the subject".

" Which is, what exactly", Cobra asked.

" We were talking about you," Jeremy answered.

" Well we're definitely not talking about me anymore", Cobra said.

" We might as well continue," Katrina sighed.  
" Enough", Jeremy said. " We are having this meeting to talk about our goal".

" Yes yes we know we find the girls and kill em we don't need a meeting for this," Cobra said sounding bored.

" Actually I was sent by Moloch to tell you he wants The Chosen One alive and captured", Andy said. Cobra groaned at hearing this and started pacing.

"Do you have a problem Cobra", Jeremy asked him.

" Yes I do since it would be much easier to just kill them all", Cobra said aggressively.

" If you have a problem on how things are done why don't you take it up with Moloch," Andy said quietly. The room was silent as each of the four horsemen stared at Andy Brooks. Katrina walked around the room and grabbed a cup of coffee.

" Nah I'm good", Cobra said looking at Andy.

" Are we done here", Katrina asked.

Jeremy nodded and left the room. Shortly afterward the other horsemen left the room followed by Katrina and Andy. With a wave of her hand Katrina turned the lights off.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

POV: 1st person Kyla

After a few weeks, I got used to Henry Parish being our dean, I was suspicious as hell about what his motives were but I was used to him. Big surprise though he brought his mother with him. Katrina replaced our math teacher a week after school started, and I thought our old geometry teacher was a witch. Homework took forever to finish without Katrina giving us homework. At least she explains the lessons thoroughly which surprised me for a woman her age to know Algebra that well. My guess is Jeremy taught her or she cast some spell on herself or some shit like that. I worry about my friend Lucy because so many people are getting sick in her biology class, she looks fine when I see her in Algebra but i'm worried she will eventually catch whatever's going on in that class. Meanwhile me and Luna are working our asses off in gym class. Geez does this dude even know what a break is? Yesterday one of the boys in our class passed out, he had to be carried to the nurse's officer by two football players. I know something's up but I just don't know what it is…

POV: 1st person Luna

As Kyla and I were walking to history Lucy came running up to us.

" Wait let me catch my breath", she said gasping for air.

" You ready to learn about the plague in history today", I asked her.

" It looks like some people in my biology class have it", she replied.

" Stay away from me if you get sick Lucy", Kyla said to her.

" Missing class because you're out sick isn't gonna kill ya", she said with a laugh.

" Besides I don't have a cold so you don't need to worry", Lucy added.

The three of us walked in to class, trying to ignore the loudness of our fellow classmates.

" Where's Mr. Lincoln", Kyla asked.

" He's not here yet", I heard Lucy say.

We sat down at our seats and started talking about our summer break. I bent over to take out my notebook to take notes when I felt a poke on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Joe sitting in front of me.

" Hey can you pass this note to Holly for me", he asked.

"No way", I said.

" Please you won't get caught, I have a plan besides I'll pay you fifty dollars", he pleaded.

" What's so important about this note that your willing to pay that much", I asked him curiously.

" It's a drawing that I've worked on all summer asking her to homecoming", he said slowly.

" Homecoming not for another three weeks, but fine I'll help you, what's your plan", I asked him while checking to make sure Mr. Lincoln wasn't in the room yet.

" Okay so first you take your ID off and I'll put the note in it and you toss it to Holly, that way if Mr. Lincoln walks in you can just say Holly asked to see your ID picture," Joe explained.

I nodded and took my lanyard off, handing it to Joe. He folded the note and shoved it into the pocket where my ID card was, he then handed it back to me. I looked over to Holly who was talking to her friend.

"Hey can you pass this to Holly," I asked my friend Lucy.

She nodded and took my lanyard and handed it to Holly. Holly looked at the ID and slowly took out the note. She nodded fiercely at Joe and gave him a thumbs up. I waited for Holly to give me back my ID when she started talking again to her friend. I looked at Lucy and she shrugged at me.

"I'll ask her to pass your ID back," she said.

Just as Lucy was about to ask Holly for my ID back the room went silent. I hear someone cough, breaking the silence. I look over at Kyla and Lucy who are looking at me worried. I then notice everyone in the class is looking at me.

" Um..", I begin to say when Joe interrupts me.

" Didn't you hear what Mr. Lincoln said", he asks me as I still wait for Holly to give me my ID back.

"No, I didn't, why what's going on", I asked beginning to get worried.

" He said you can't turn around until you have your ID back on," Joe tells me as Holly finally hands my ID back to Lucy. She then hands my ID back to me, I thank her and start to put my ID back on when I look at the tv kart that's in the classroom. I look at the reflection of everyone behind me and see that my teacher has no head. I quickly put my ID and see his head appear in the reflection. I turn around in my seat to face the front of the classroom.

" Miss Shade I would like to speak with you in the hallway", Mr. Lincoln said looking at me.

I slowly get out of my seat and followed Death out of the classroom. He turned to look at me and silently stared at me.

" Why do you think you couldn't hear me when your ID was off," he slowly asked me.

" Um I don't think my ID had anything to do with it sir; I sometimes have noise-induced hearing loss and the classroom was very loud before you walked in," I lied hoping he would believe me.

He nodded slowly before saying,

" I will give you a warning this time, but mark my words you will get a detention if I ever see you without your ID on again".

" I won't do it again", I told him.

" Good now get back into the classroom," he answered.

I walked back into the classroom and sat down in my seat. I breathed a sigh of relief, as he walked into the classroom. I couldn't wait for class to be over, so I could warn my friends of the deadly nature of our history teacher.

POV: 1st person Lucy

As our history class ended, I got my things and headed to my locker. I grabbed my lunch and headed downstairs to the cafeteria. I saw my friends at our usual table and sat next to Luna.

" What happened, you looked scared to death when you walked back into the room", I asked her.

" That's because I just saw Death", she answered.

" What do you mean by that", Kyla asked Luna.

" I mean our history teacher is the Horseman of Death", Luna said shakily.

" When I had my ID off I saw his reflection through the tv in the classroom, he had no head", she continued.

" So are you saying our IDs our like Katrina's necklace", Kyla asked.

Luna answered her by nodding yes. I looked at my friends, unsure of what to say.

" Okay lets not lose our heads about this," I said trying to lighten the atmosphere.

" Well that explains why Katrina gets a dreamy look on her face when we talk about history class", Luna says ignoring my joke.

" What do we do", Kyla asks.

" What can we do, its not like we can go to the principal and say our teacher is one of the horsemen of the apocalypse," I say.

"True", Kyla says slowly.

" Besides she has a thing for Jeremy she might report it to him and, then we have to deal with two horsemen", Luna says.

" Eww", Kyla and I say at the exact same time.

We all laugh and start eating our lunches. We decide it would be best to continue talking about what to do about Jeremy and Headless after school where neither of them could hear us.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

POV: 1st person Lily

"Yuki wake up", I say poking my friend awake.

"What", Yuki says sleepily.

" We'll be landing in a few minutes", I say.

Yuki nods slowly at me and attempts to stretch in her seat. I try not to laugh when Yuki says,

"Oh wait I forgot we're on your private jet."

I shrug, before saying,

" How could you forget, you said you would never forget riding on a private jet".

Yuki merely sticks her tongue out at me in reply. I looked out the window, hoping I could convince the three other archers of the light of their true identity.

It had taken awhile to convince Yuki she was the archer of of healing. I finally convinced her when her little brother fell off his bike and scraped his knee pretty badly. I taught her one of the simpler healing spells, which healed Po instantly. This was one of those rare days Yuki's parents were with us. After they saw Yuki use one of her powers, it was easy to convince them that their daughter could take care of herself. I had convinced them of my powers when I showed them my wings. After that it took awhile to explain to them that Yuki was one of the four archers of light and that it was my job as the Chosen One to unite all four archers to prevent the apocalypse. So after two weeks of basic training; I figured Yuki and I could travel to Sleepy Hollow to find the three other archers before the horsemen find them.

POV: 1st person Yuki

I'm nervous. That's all I can say, being on this plane has made me realize, I've started on a journey that I can't go back on, to do so could cause the apocalypse. I may be exaggerating, but I must because it keeps me from being selfish, something my parents have told me, I need to work on. I remember as a little girl, I only cared about myself. That all changed when my brother Po was born. It was very rare the doctors said, it was a miracle he was still alive. Po was born missing both his kidneys. The doctors told me he could die at any minute, unless I gave him one of my kidneys. I was the only in the family who could donate their kidney.

I remember waking up in a hospital room after the surgery. I asked the nurse when she finally came into my room where my parents were, the nurse told me they were with my brother Po. I understood that they would want to be with my little brother. I patiently waited to see one of them, thinking they would take turns staying by my brother's side. It was nice being by myself.

It was very quiet and relaxing so to pass the time I asked one of the nurses if I could have some sheets of paper and colored pencils. Once I had these items I carefully colored each of the sheets of paper. After I had finished with that, I asked the nurse when she came in again, for scissors and string. When she came back, I carefully cut the papers into various sizes. The ball of string she gave me, I cut into varying lengths. Once I was finished with that, I folded a long piece of paper and made holes all around the paper. I unfolded the piece of paper and picked up one of the strings, I carefully tied the first hole to the last hole. Around the now made circle I carefully wrote Po around it. My parents had decided on his name as soon as they found out he was a boy. After I wrote Po's name a sufficient number of times, I folded the remaining papers into origami cranes. I attached each crane to the circle with string. Right after I had finished making the mobile for Po, I heard a knock at the door.

It was Oji Ken my uncle at the doorway. I looked at the clock and saw it had been four hours since I had woken up.

" How come my parents haven't visited me yet", I asked my uncle.

" Yuki you know they're with Po", Oji Ken said.

" Yes but I though they would take turns spending time with the both of us", I said innocently.

" I feel well now and maybe I could go see them and Po," I continued happily.

" And when we go home we can hang up this mobile I made over Po's crib".

Oji Ken sighed and looked angrily at me.

" Why would your parents waste their time with you when they finally have the son they want," he snapped at me.

I was shocked at what he said, to me it was ancient thinking that we wouldn't be treated or loved equally.

" Oji Ken why would you say that," I asked

"Because it's true, why should your parents continue to bother with trying to make up for what they did to you now that they have the son they finally want."

" What did they do", I asked unable to hold back my tears any longer.

" They left you at some stranger's doorstep, when they could take care of you they just didn't want you", Oji Ken said glaring at me.

I shook my head in disbelief, tears falling hard down my face.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to leave", a man said walking into the room. He wore a doctor's uniform, but was covered in many tattoos.

" Are you a doctor you don't look like one", Oji Ken challenged him.

"Yes I am and I will have to ask you to leave or call security, you are upsetting the patient", the man said sternly.

Oji Ken stormed out of the room. The doctor walked over towards me and sat at the side of my bed.

" Are you alright", he asked with a kind look in his eyes.

I merely nodded and mumbled a thanks when he handed me a box of kleenex.

" I don't understand, I thought Oji Ken loved me and now he's saying all these mean things", I sobbed.

" I don't understand either how someone could say stuff like that to a child", the doctor said.

" I hope he gets really bad hiccups", I remember saying.

" I can give him more than that", the man said.

I laughed and said, " Then he'll be even more mean".

The man smiled at me and told me he was Doctor. Awa. Bubbles in English which caused his friends to make fun of him he told me. He asked me how I felt, I told him I felt fine but I was still sad because of what Oji Ken said. Just then Oji Ken came in with two security guards and another man.

" This man is harassing me and bothering my niece".

" Is this true" the man who later I had found out was the chairman of the hospital asked me.

" No", I said.

" Mr. Kaicho this man I asked to leave because he was making his niece cry", Doctor Awa said.

" This is not your floor Cobra, I will only give you a warning", Kaicho told him.

" Now both of you will make peace and act like the adults you are", he continued.

I watched intently as Dr. Awa took my cup of water. _Was he gonna drink it or throw it at Oji Ken_, I wondered. He did neither, I watched with curiosity as Dr. Awa muttered some words under his breath, the water in the cup bubbling and turning black.

" Here accept this cup of coffee as a peace offering", Dr. Awa said as he handed it to Oji Ken.

Oji Ken said nothing as he drank the cup of coffee. He left along with Mr. Kaicho and the two security guards.

" I'm sorry but I have to get back to work, it was nice meeting you", Dr. Awa said before leaving the room.

I waved goodbye. I was jolted out of my memories when I felt Lily's plane land. Little did I know I would soon see Dr. Awa again.

**Hello everyone hope you liked this chapter. Quick translations for this chapter. Kaicho means Chairman in Japanese, I don't know if Chairman was the right word but I was trying to get across that Mr. Kaicho is the head of the hospital. Oji means uncle in Japanese. Translation source would be yahoo answers so sorry for mistranslations. Please Review. :)**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

POV: 1st person Kyla

" So what do you wanna watch", Luna asked me.

I shrugged, I felt whatever we watched would be okay as long as it wasn't boring.

" Sleepy Hollow", I heard Lucy suggest.

" The movie or the show", I asked.

" Were kinda living the show", Luna said.

" Yeah we should probably talk about that", I said.

"Okay first what are they doing here and why, second how does Abraham look normal", Luna said.

" My guess is they're probably looking for some supernatural thing so they can start the apocalypse", I say shrugging.

" Okay what about Abraham", Luna asked.

" Ehh well we already decided our IDs work like Katrina's necklace, maybe it's just an upgraded version of that spell so he looks more modern", Lucy said.

" Yep and you've been checking him out", I said with a laugh.

" I have not", Lucy said blushing.

"Okay guys, lets get this sleepover started", Luna said standing up.

Lucy and I nodded as Luna left the room. I laughed as Luna's chocolate lab played around with one of her toys. Lucy got off the couch and sat on the floor, shortly after I joined her on the floor. Luna came back into the room with a bowl of trail mix and another bowl of Sun Chips. She sent her puppies outside and then came back into the room. Luna sat down on the floor in between me and Lucy crossing her legs.

" So should we play some games", Lucy asked.

" Kill, fuck, or marry," I suggested thinking of ways to embarrass my friends.

" Alright", Luna said with a sigh.

Luna smiled mischievously looking at Lucy and said, " Slender Man, Laughing Jack, or Trender Man".

" Marry Trender, kill slender, and fuck laughing Jack", Lucy said looking annoyed.

"Wolverine, Hawkeye, Magneto", Lucy said looking at Luna.

" Kill Magneto, fuck Wolverine and marry Hawkeye", Luna answered.

" Caw caw", I heard Lucy whisper.

Luna rolled her eyes at Lucy, while I tried to hold back my laughter. _Thats what happens when you choose to marry Hawkeye_, I thought to myself.

" Okay Luna here are your options: Cyclops, Black Widow, and Thor", I said with a grin.

" Kill Black Widow, fuck Thor, and marry Cyclops", Luna said before slowly asking me,

" Aqualad, Manta, and Doom".

" Marry Aqualad, fuck Doom, and kill Manta", I said.

" Okay Luna here are your choices: Optimus Prime, Megatron, and Soundwave," Lucy said with a evil grin.

Luna chucked a pillow at her in reply, finally before saying,

" Kill Optimus, fuck Soundwave, and marry Megatron".

" Okay Lucy.." Luna said raising her eyebrow with a sassy look on her face,

" Sexual Offenderman, Trenderman, and Slenderman".

" Kill Sexual Offenderman, marry Trender, and fuck Slender", Lucy said looking angry.

" Moloch, Jeremy and Headless", Lucy said looking at me.

" You can't be fucking serious Henry is our dean now and Headless is our fucking history teacher", I say looking at Lucy.

She merely shrugs in reply and waits for me to decide.

" Marry Headless, fuck Jeremy, and kill Moloch", I say finally.

" So should we call you Mrs. Lincoln then since you're marrying him", Luna asks me.

I throw a pillow at her in response; _I'm getting real tired of your shit Luna_, I thought to myself.

" Okay Lucy Mr. Lincoln, Mr. Bubbles, or Coach Jedite", Luna asked her.

" Shit I'll kill Bubbles, fuck Jedite, and marry Abraham", Lucy said.

" Henry Parish, Red Skull, and the Sandman", Lucy said looking at Luna.

" Kill Henry, fuck Sandman, and marry Red Skull", Luna answered.

" Sexual Offenderman, Slenderman, and Henry Parish", Luna said looking at me.

" Kill Henry, fuck Sexual Offenderman, and marry Slenderman", I answered.

" Smiles, The Rake, and Laughing Jack Luna", Lucy said looking at Luna

Lucy then looked at me and asked,

" Ichabod, Thor, and Aqualad"?

" Marry Aqualad, fuck Ichabod, and kill Thor," I said smiling.

" Fuck the Rake, Kill Laughing Jack, and marry Smiles", Luna answered right after I gave my answer.

" Okay Lucy how about: Iron Man, Hawkeye, and Ultron", Luna asked.

" Marry Tony, fuck Clint, and kill Ultron", Lucy answered.

" Kim Possible, Peggy Carter, and Harley Quinn", I asked Lucy.

" Fuck Kim, Marry Peggy, and Kill Harley," Lucy answered.

" Davy Jones, Henry Parish, and the Hulk" Lucy quickly asked me.

I throw a pillow at Lucy in response followed by some M&amp;Ms.

" Fuck Henry, Marry Davy, and kill the Hulk", I say slowly.

" Okay we should probably stop now", Luna says trying to keep the peace.

" Alright", Lucy says eating the M&amp;Ms I threw at her.

" So now what", I ask unsure of what to do.

" Maybe we should do something about the horsemen at our school", Lucy said quietly.

" Do you have a plan cause I don't know about you but I certainly don't want to lose my head", I say.

" Call Ichabod and Abbie", Luna suggested.

" Okay but we live in Sleepy Hollow surely we would have heard about them in the newspapers, what if they don't exist", Lucy said looking worried.

" They gotta be real, the Horsemen are real maybe the mayor is making sure the media doesn't talk about them so they can have as normal lives as possible", I say trying to find an explanation.

" Okay what about the show then", Luna asked skeptical.

" You got me there", I say with a shrug.

" I don't know about you guys but I'm tired", Lucy said with a yawn.

I nodded as we all got up and went to bed. I wasn't eager to go back to school when Monday came not knowing what was in store for us next.

**Hello everyone, here is a guide to who some characters in the kill, fuck, or marry game in this chapter. Laughing Jack, Slenderman, Sexual Offenderman, Trenderman, Smiles, and The Rake are all creepypasta characters. Manta is Black Manta which is a D.C comic character as well as Doom is Doctor Doom who is Marvel. Bubbles is Cobra Bubbles he is an OC and the biology teacher with all the tattoos. Could he possibly be something else * wink* wink*. Special thanks to my Co- Authors PuzzleMistress and Nightshade2917 for helping me with this chapter, quick reminder Kyla is PuzzleMistress' OC and Luna is Nightshade2917's OC. So Please review and thank you for reading this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Head's up Sleepyheads this is the longest chapter so far. Please review and tell me what you think.**

Chapter 8

POV: 3rd person

History Class

The bell rung as everyone in Abraham's class stopped talking. Just as Abraham was about to speak the PA system came on. The familiar voice of the school's nun was heard as she made the announcement.

" Attention everyone, today we welcome two new students from Atami, Japan. Please welcome Yuki Isha and Lily Nightshade. Also please welcome three new faculty members: Mr. Ichabod Crane will now be teaching English class for those students who were in Ms. Crow's English class. Also due to the town being a little..well crazy sometimes we have started a self-defense club which will be taught by Miss Jennifer Mills. Last but not least please welcome Miss Abigail Mills who will be helping Mr. Crane and her sister Ms. Mills that is all".

With that the PA system turned off. The room was dead silent.

" Dammit", Abraham swore, the whole classroom looked at him in surprise.

" Ichabod was my college friend and he stole my girlfriend so I don't like him", Abraham explained trying to sound modern.

" Now let us begin class", Abraham said clapping his hands.

Hallway of the First Floor

Henry marched towards Sister Martha's office as soon as the PA system turned off.

" I did not authorize you to hire these people as new faculty members", Henry said as he entered her office.

" As President of the school I do not need your approval also you should learn to knock before entering", Sister Martha answered turning her chair towards Henry Parish.

" You will be sorry for this", Henry said storming out of the room.

_This shall only be a minor setback_, Henry thought to himself.

Ichabod's Classroom

" Why is it that you must aid the both of us Leftenant", Ichabod asked Abbie.

" Because I need to make sure you don't go ranting about how history actually happened in your English class: and Jenny I'm basically just having fun with my sister teaching kids to fight", Abbie said with a smile.

" Very well then, when does this class begin", Ichabod asked raising an eyebrow.

Just as Abbie was about to answer the bell rang.

" Now", Abbie said as students started to walk into the classroom.

All of the students slowly sat down except for two girls.

" Ahh you must be the two new students", Ichabod said looking at Yuki and Lily.

" Yes we are um could we talk to you after class," Lily asked.

" I don't see why not; perhaps you girls want to introduce yourselves to the class", Ichabod suggested.

The whole class went silent at that and eagerly waited for Lily or Yuki to say something.

" Well hello my name is Yuki and I play baseball, I also enjoy playing video games," Yuki started to say before being interrupted.

" Do you do origami", a random boy asked.

Yuki glared at the boy before saying,

" Oh sure you think a girl from Japan would do Chinese paper folding just because Japan and China are both asian countries".

The boy who had asked quickly started shaking his head and said,

" No, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you".

Yuki looked at the boy and smiled before saying,

"Well you're in luck because I actually do, origami as a hobby".

With that Yuki walked over to the boy's desk, pulled out an origami pig and placed it on his desk before walking back to the front of the room. The room stood silent for a moment before Abbie cleared her throat.

"Well Lily how about you introduce yourself to the class", Abbie suggested while trying to hold back her laughter. _Damn Yuki definitely knows how to deal with stereotypes,_ Abbie thought to herself.

"Hello my name is Lily and I spend my time by practicing fighting techniques as well as reading stories when I have the time. I also hate sushi but I do love pasta. My favorite subject is theology history. "

Lily concluded her introduction with a smile on her face. After that Ichabod began teaching about The Scarlet Letter by Nathaniel Hawthorne, with that Lily and Yuki sat down near Kyla, Luna, and Lucy. The class period seemed to fly by and, shortly before the bell rang students began to backup ready to go home.

Just as Luna, Lucy, and Kyla were about to walk out of the classroom, Lily cleared her throat,

" Hey can you guys stay here for a while".

The girls were startled by the question but agreed to stay. With that Lily closed the classroom door.

" What's going on", Kyla asked.

" Well I've gathered you all here today to tell you something", Lily began.

" Yuki and the three of you", Lily pointed at the girls, " are the Archers of Light". " You four are the exact opposite of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. You three know Abbie and Ichabod are the two witnesses but, you only know that because of a tv show. To you they are just fictional characters as well as other characters from the show, but our worlds have merged so these worlds can be saved."

" Wait is this why Henry Parish is here along with Abraham", Abbie asked.

" Yes along with the Horsemen of Plague and Famine", Lily answered before continuing.

" Moloch is trying to cause the apocalypse again and its up to us to stop him".

" Where do you play into this Miss Nightshade", Ichabod asked.

" I am the Chosen One, his opposite, I am a mortal angel", Lily explained.

" Sadly in this reincarnation I am also part demon along with being part angel and dragon".

" Woah hold up, your part dragon", Abbie asked surprised.

Lily nodded before stepping back, she whispered quietly in latin,

"Let draconem mei partem revelabitur".

As Lily finished speaking, her violet eyes turned a dark gold color as her skin seemed to melt off to reveal scales. Lily's wings slowly came out from her back as two horns sprouted from her head. She looked at the group with a smile on her face, putting her hands on her hips. Lily smirked at all of their shock and bewildered expressions before she said to Abbie,

" You're damn right I'm part dragon".

With that Lily phased back into her human form. There was a loud thud on the floor behind Abbie, everyone turned to look and saw that Ichabod had fainted.

" Oops", Lily said changing back to her human form.

She looked worriedly at Ichabod, before going to get her purse. Lily stood for a few minutes digging through her purse, finally she pulled out a small vial. She walked over to Ichabod and carefully took the top off of the smelling salts before holding it under his nose.

Ichabod woke up slowly, slightly confused as to why he was on the floor.

" I'm so sorry, I didn't think anyone would faint", Lily apologized.

The room stood silent for a moment before Abbie asked Ichabod,

" You okay Crane"?

Ichabod nodded, slowly standing up. He looked around the room and decided to sit down. Now seated Ichabod looked at Lily and said,

" Well um Miss Nightshade it appears you have our attention, so tell us what we need to know."

Lily nodded and cleared her throat before saying,

" Well first things first is you three".

Lily pointed at Luna, Kyla, and Lucy.

" You all need to know what archer you are and who your opposite is, also you need weapons. Quick note to avoid confusion, um how do I explain this", Lily said trying to find the right words to say.

" With you and the horsemen there is another part aside from the obvious element, like for example Henry Parish is War but also fire that is why he seems to favor using fire spells. Kyla you are his opposite so you are Peace and water," Lily said looking at Kyla.

Lily then looked at Lucy before continuing,

" Lucy you are Life and light, Abraham Van Brunt is death and darkness. Luna you are Harvest and hope, Jedite is the Horseman of Famine and despair."

" Well that explains why I don't like him", Luna said.

" And finally Cobra Bubbles is Plague and sickness and Yuki is well um Healing and health", Lily said looking at Yuki.

" So according to the internet I'm the moon moon of the group", Yuki said sarcastically.

Ichabod looked beyond confused at this and cocked his head to side a little bit. Abbie giggled at him before saying,

" I'll explain that to you later".

Ichabod nodded and looked at Lily waiting for her to continue. Lily cleared her throat before continuing,

" Now you're probably wondering what the plan is to stop Moloch once and for all. Well I will tell you my plan but first I think I should give you guys your weapons."

Lily looked outside the door just to be sure no one else was watching.

" Um shouldn't we make sure Jenny knows about this", Ichabod said suddenly.

" I'm right here, I've been here this whole time", Jenny said looking up at him.

" So are these weapons are for all of us or just you archers", Abbie asked curiously.

" Archers", Lily replied before continuing. " Here are your weapons, Luna you have: a wrist blade, bow and arrows, and a Katana sword. Yuki you have your fan, Katana, and your two sais. Kyla you had a bo staff, a boomerang, and a magic staff. Lucy you have chakrams, a Katana, and nunchucks."

With that Lily gave each archers their weapons.

" Why are we called the archers of light if theres only one archer and one person with light powers", Kyla decided to ask.

" Its light magic or good magic powers Kyla", Luna said trying to explain.

" Actually it's sunlight magic for Lucy guys", Lily interrupted.

" Maybe we should change our group name then", Lucy suggested.

" Yeah it is a bit outdated", Yuki agreed.

" Okay what should we call ourselves then", Lily asked.

" How about team Ichabbie", Kyla suggested with a smirk on her face.

" Why don't we think of something else", Ichabod said looking embarrassed.

" Well someone wants you guys to be together", Jenny said with a laugh.

Luna elbowed Kyla,

" way to be subtle Kyla", she said sarcastically.

" How about the Elements of Harmony", Yuki suggested.

" I like that", Lucy said.

" All in favor of us being called the Elements of Harmony raise your hand", Lily said raising her own hand.

Slowly each girl raised her hand.

" Okay so now were the Elements of Harmony", Lily said.

"May I interrupt", Ichabod said looking at the newly renamed archers.

" Yeah…", Lily said slowly.

" You said you have a plan on stopping Moloch", Ichabod said.

" Oh yeah, I was about to get to that", Lily said walking to her bag.

She carefully took out a old piece of parchment paper. On it were drawings of fifteen jewels with words underneath them written in latin.

" These are the fifteen jewels of harmony and destruction", Lily began to explain.

" They are very powerful and for that reason they are hidden around the world. As well as guarded by various things. All of them together can destroy Moloch but if they fall into the hands of the Horsemen they can bring him out of Purgatory at his strongest", Lily finished.

" So it's a race to find them first", Abbie said.

" Yes and no, because I'm not sure if Moloch has told his horsemen about these yet. So we have an advantage also I have the map. As well as one of the jewels already," Lily said holding up a ruby which had a nine-tail fox engraved on it.

" And let me tell you it was not easy fighting those werefoxes before I could convince them that I was on their side", Lily said scratching her head.

" So we get these jewels before the horsemen do and they will destroy Moloch", Ichabod asked trying to make sure he understood.

" Yes of course we do have to wait for the planets to align for me to perform the spell to destroy Moloch though," Lily answered.

" When is it", Jenny asked.

' I don't know", Lily said.

"I do", Luna said.

Everyone turned to look at Luna. Luna help up her phone before saying,

"It's May sixth just Google it".

" Any questions", Lily asked.

" Yeah does performing the spell exactly when the planets are aligned apply to the Horsemen to ,cause what if they steal the jewels from us", Lucy asked.

" Yes both us and the horsemen must have all the jewels on that day to use them", Lily answered.

" What about school', Luna asked concerned.

" I think saving the world is a bit more important than school Luna," Kyla said looking at her.

" But we do need to make it look like were normal students though", Lily began.

" We could use the Peridot's super speed to get to other locations quicker once we have it possibly, or use the Ruby to turn into any animal that can fly. But we do need to do this stuff after school and have a seemingly normal life otherwise that will give us away. I do have a private jet so we can fly to some of the spots on the weekends," Lily said looking at her newfound friends.

" Okay, I guess", Lucy agreed.

" Oh I still need to train you guys to fight and teach you how to transform. Oh and there are fours gems that each of you must get on your own because of your element, Lily said starting to get flustered.

"Okay we can help with teaching them how to fight", Abbie said trying to calm Lily.

Lily nodded in reply with a nervous smile.

" You okay", Yuki asked.

" Yeah it's just that its been awhile since I've had everyone together", Lily said starting to relax.

" Is that it", Ichabod asked.

" Yes for now, we should all get home and meet after school tomorrow", Lily suggested.

The rest of the group nodded and gathered their stuff. Lucy, Kyla, and Luna went to their lockers and then finally went home.

"Hey Abbie can I ask a favor", Lily called to Abbie suddenly.

" Sure", Abbie said, Ichabod and Jenny standing behind her.

" Um well the thing is Yuki and I, we don't have a house or a driver's license so….", Lily began.

" Of course you can stay with us", Abbie said quickly.

Lily and Yuki smiled and thanked Abbie for her offer, quietly following behind them.

" _Our adventure has truly begun",_ Lily thought to herself as she closed the classroom door.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Pov: Lily

As the bell rang signaling the end of the day I stood up and packed my bag.

" So when will we begin training", Ichabod asked me after everyone but the seven of us remained.

" After school on Friday, but I don't know where would be an ideal spot for training," I said.

" How about the Masonic Cell, there's plenty of space in there", Ichabod suggested.

" That'll work", I said.

The Following Friday

" Alright who wants to transform first", I ask looking at Lucy, Kyla, Luna, and Yuki.

Theres no response as everyone but Luna takes a step back.

" Crap", I hear Luna say quietly.

I chuckle softly, before saying, " When you transform your outfit will change, also your weapons will appear on your belt. So to transform all you have to do is say that you are the archer of, whatever you are. Does that make sense?"

Luna nodded in understanding before shouting,

" I AM THE ARCHER OF HARVEST"!

We all watch as a glowing dark purple lily appears around Luna, when it disappears Luna is wearing a forest green shirt that's longer in the back, with purple sleeves and pants underneath the shirt, with black cuffs and boots.

" Wicked", I say before continuing, " Now while Lucy and Kyla are transforming I want you to look at this". I hold up three pages of paper.

" This contains spells that pertain to your power, this will show you how to pronounce the spell, what it does, and how long it lasts. Luckily last night I translated these from Latin to English so you guys can read them. So the spells will work in both English and Latin it's just that some are easier to say than other depending on the language. Also you can only use your spells when you have transformed otherwise the spells won't work.

" Can I go next", I heard Kyla ask.

" Sure", I said.

" I AM THE ARCHER OF PEACE", Kyla shouted.

Again we all watched as her symbol appeared glowing in front of her, it resembled a circle with a crescent moon floating above of what looked like an ocean.

" Um okay why do I look like Katara from Avatar", I heard Kyla ask.

" Um well your transformation tries to be as modern to the time period as possible, and since your Peace and Water you look like a water bender.

" So why doesn't Luna look hopeful or something", Kyla asked.

" Hey", I heard Luna reply.

" It's different for every archer", I answered trying not to giggle.

" So I guess it's my turn now", I heard Lucy ask.

I nodded looking at Lucy.

" I AM THE ARCHER OF LIFE", I heard Lucy yell.

I watched as Lucy's symbol, an eight pointed star glowed in front of her. Lucy stood there wearing, in what resembled a yellow corset. She wore a yellow skirt with a light green, almost transparent skirt over it with a train in the back. Her yellow sandals had green and yellow ribbons intertwining up her legs to resemble a boot.

" Cool", I hear Kyla say.

" My hair has green highlights, is that suppose to happen", I heard Lucy ask.

" Like I said it depends", I answered with a shrug.

" Also you guys don't have to yell to transform, remember at certain times you guys have to be subtle at transforming otherwise you'll just attract the horsemen", I added.

" Should we have code names so the horsemen don't know our true identities", Abbie asked me.

" Well I mean the horsemen already know you three", I said looking at Abbie, Ichabod, and Jenny before continuing,

" I think we should probably call each other by our element, and for me you can call me Cho or something."

" Alright now let's move on to fighting", I say before casting a spell to make three figures that resembled ninjas.

" Alright so since I already trained Yuki, I decided the best way to train you guys would be to have you fight live enemies. So Lucy I need you to bring these magic dummies to life. They are actually made out of wood so if any of you guys somehow light them on fire, I brought a fire extinguisher. Are you ready Lucy?"

Lucy nodded at me before saying,

" _Breath of life make these dummies come to life_".

I watched as the dummies slowly started to get up on their feet, as they all looked at Lucy.

" Well I'm surprised that was an actual spell", I heard Lucy say.

" Alright now for future reference you could just say _Anima _which is the same thing as breath of life its just shorter if you're in a hurry. Okay now tell them to follow my orders," I tell Lucy hoping to not sound too harsh.

" Follow Lily's orders", I hear Lucy say as she points at the dummies and then at me.

POV: Kyla

" Alright now you guys will try to destroy these either by fighting or using your spells. These dummies won't attack you until I tell them so for now they'll just try to defend themselves," Lily told us.

" Okay quick question how are they gonna fight us once we destroy them", I ask looking at Lily.

" Me and Lucy can always make more with our powers", Lily answers holding up a box of pencils.

" Wait a second you mean to tell me we're gonna be fighting pencils", I ask.

" For practice yes and it tooks me years to master this spell that transforms them into dummies", Lily answered with a smile.

" So are you guys ready," Lily then asked.

" Well I guess I'm ready as I'll ever be", I answer shrugging.

" Alright then attack", Lily says looking at us before turning to the ninja dummies.

" Defend yourselves," she tells them before turning back to us.

" Remember though this training is more so each of you can learn to fight don't forget teamwork".

I nodded in reply before taking out my bo staff as one of the dummies walked up to me. As it approached I twirled my staff before aiming for its head. Right as I was about to hit it, it blocked my staff quickly pushing it aside. Next I go for its arm as it blocks me again.

" Ugh," I groan loudly.

" Don't go for an obvious spot when someone's on guard remember use the element of surprise," Lily told me.

I nod as I again go to hit the dummy in the head with my staff, as it moves its arms up to defend its head. I send a swift kick to its ankle knocking it down.

POV: Lucy

" Good job Kyla, " I say as I circle my dummy, with my nunchucks out.

I release one of the handles and swing the nunchuck above my head as I go to hit the dummy's arm. As one of the handles hits the dummy's arm, I scream in surprise as the dummy quickly grabs the handle and flips me over in the process.

" Shit is it supposed to be able to do that", I ask Lily trying to slow down my racing heart.

" Well it is suppose to defend itself", Lily answered with a shrug.

POV: Shadow

" Stop calling me that", I say angrily.

" Well it's what your father wants us to call you", Jeremy replied.

" Ugh", I growl in response.

" You could call him Ichabod Jr. to piss him off", Cobra suggested with a smirk.

I saw Jeremy stiffen as he yelled,

" I heard that, you tattooed freak".

I chuckled softly before getting up, just as I was about to walk through the door I heard everyone say,

" Where are you going"?

I turned around to see that everyone was standing up looking at me.

" What the hell, I'm just going to my room," I say angrily.

As soon as I got into my room, I started to play my electric guitar. Slowly strumming the tune of yankee doodle as I waited for something to happen, shortly afterward I heard the heavy sound of footsteps followed by a knock at my door.

" Come in", I shouted still playing the tune.

Abraham walked in, I could tell he was trying to hide his annoyance.

" Shadow could you please not play that infernal song," Abraham asked me.

" Okay only because you said please", I answered before changing the tune to, its a small world after all.

" No not this shit again", I heard Cobra say from downstairs.

I chucked softly as Abraham left the room leaving the door open. I stopped playing for a minute to plug in my guitar.

" Finally he stopped", I heard Cobra say, breaking the silence downstairs.

" Cobra calm down it's not like he's gonna play that song for an hour," I heard Jedite tell him.

" Oh but maybe I will", I called out before resuming the song, turning my speakers all the way up.

" You gotta be fucking kidding me", I heard Cobra say angrily, before I heard a door slam.

I stopped playing for a second, waiting for the sound of Cobra's door to open. I smiled as I heard his door slowly creak open. I counted down from five in my head before, I started playing the song again.

" Dammit", I heard Cobra shout before, I heard him stomping up the stairs.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise wondering what he was gonna do, I saw him glance at me before he slammed my door shut.

" You do realize, I can open my door right", I asked sarcastically waiting for a response.

I heard nothing but a growl in response, followed by the sound of him stomping down the stairs. Bored I stopped playing, looking out my window. I smiled as I saw six figures walking up towards the house.

" Well it looks like we have some company".

Somewhere outside of Frederick's Manor

POV: Yuki

" Are we sure this is a good idea", I heard Kyla ask.

" Well there's no turning back now," I heard Abbie answer.

" Remember the goal right now is to get the garnet and get out of here. If you need to defend yourself then fight otherwise, just try and find the garnet as quickly as possible. Alright let's go," I said before running up towards the house. As I opened the door, I looked around to see if anyone was in the room. I realized the coast was clear and motioned for the others to follow me.

" Okay so who's gonna make sure the horsemen aren't in the next room", Kyla asked.

" Not me", I said almost immediately.

" Not me", I heard Abbie and Jenny say at the same time.

" Rock, paper, scissors, for it", Lucy asked Luna.

" Or I could just say not it like everybody else', Luna answered.

" Crap so I have to check," Lucy asked.

POV: Lucy

I looked as everyone nodded at me.

" This is a dangerous thing Lucy to do, do you want to say any last words," Abbie asked me.

" Well um when you put it like that, you make it sound like I'm going to die", I answered looking at her.

" Well there is that risk, and we all know that, we are here to stop the apocalypse we're not going to walk away from this when this is all over with cuts and bruises. No we'll wake up each morning with scars. We'll wake up in the middle of the night because of nightmares that will haunt us for the rest of our lives. We all know there is the risk of us dying, and we all take that risk because nobody else will. Nobody else is supposed to, we were all chosen for this task. We will try our best to move on, to forget, but we never will. There is a chance that one of us will die, maybe not today but we don't know that for sure. Each day we fight this war, could be our last, yet we take our chance because if we don't, then evil will win," Abbie finished.

Unsure of what to say, I was silent for a minute.

" Lucy is there anything you want to say", Yuki asked me quietly.

" Yes, Kyla..Luna I am so glad that you guys are my friends. After a few months of knowing you guys, I stopped thinking of you guys as friends and started thinking of you guys as sisters. I know this sounds cheesy but it's true you guys are the best friends a person could ask for. And I'm so happy to call you guys my friends," I say before turning around.

" Well here I go", I whisper quietly, walking towards the doorway.

" Lucy", I hear Luna call me.

I turn around to face everyone in the room.

" Be careful.. okay", Kyla said looking at me.

" Okay", I say before turning around and pulling out my sword.

I quietly tiptoed towards the doorway that stood on my left side. Slowly I looked through the doorway and saw nothing. I peeked my head through looking left to right and again found nothing.

" All clear", I whispered.

Now walking fully into the room I see that there is one room on my left and one on my right.

"Shit", I whisper.

" Whats wrong", I heard Jenny whisper.

" There's two doors on opposite sides, if they're in one of the rooms I'll be spotted when I look into one of the rooms," I whisper back.

" We'll take the room on the left, Jenny, Harvest, and Healing will take the door on the right. That way we can look for the Garnet faster," Abbie said before walking into the room.

I watched as the rest of the group walked into the room. Luna and Yuki following closely behind Jenny who had her gun out. I waited as Abbie and Kyla walked towards me.

" Ready", Jenny asked me.

I nodded before going through the doorway. I looked all around the room and saw nothing.

" Okay so far so good, theres nobody in the room just two more doors but they're closed," I whispered.

" There's more hallways over here, we're gonna go check them out," Jenny said pointing at herself and Luna and Yuki.

" Should we have a signal, if were spotted," I ask.

" Just scream the name of whoever spotted you, so we know who knows were here", Luna answered.

" Won't that let everybody know that we're here though", I ask.

" Well yeah but once we're spotted it doesn't matter, since they would already know we're here," Luna responded.

"Okie dokie then", I say before walking to the farthest door.

" Let's see what's behind door number one", I say pulling the door open.

I looked down as I saw a dark stairway leading downstairs in front of me. I switched the light on and glared at the lightbulb which immediately started flickering.

"I'm gonna check out what's down here", I told Abbie and Kyla.

Abbie nodded as Kyla opened the other door and went through. I watched as Abbie followed her, before heading down the stairs.

" _I'm walking into a trap I just know it",_ I think to myself as I continue down the stairs.

"Shit", I whisper as the lights go off.

" Stupid old light bulb…", I begin to mutter. I stop talking as soon as I hear the stairs creak loudly.

I scream loudly as I feel the stairs underneath me fall.

POV: Luna

After splitting up with Jenny and Yuki, I immediately found myself in a long hallway.

" _I really hope these floorboards don't creak_", I though to myself as I walked across the hallway. Just as I reached a staircase, I heard the floorboard underneath me creak very loudly.

" Shit", I whisper.

" What was that", I heard a voice that sounded exactly like Jedite ask.

I turn to the staircase to see a door that was partly closed. I took a deep breath before running up the stairs as fast as I could. I turned the corner right as I heard the door open. I breathed a sigh of relief waiting to hear the sound of the door close.

" That was close", I whispered under my breath as I heard the door close.

I jumped in surprise as I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders. I turned around to see Shadow.

" Don't scare me like that", I hissed under my breath, smacking him in the arm.

" You should've seen the look on your face", he chuckled.

I hissed at him in reply.

" So what are you doing here", he asked me.

" Well what are you doing here, are they keeping you prisoner", I asked instead of answering his question.

" It certainly feels that way," Shadow answered with a shrug.

" Are you looking for the garnet", Shadow then asked me.

I nodded in reply. He says nothing as he walks over to a table with a lamp on it. He looks at the lamp before grabbing a part of the lamp and tearing a part off it. Shadow then hands it to me and I see that its the garnet with the cobra symbol on it.

"Wait what", I say confused.

" They didn't hide it very well," Shadow answered with a smirk.

" Thanks", I said with a smile.

POV: Lucy

"Ow... that hurt", I say out loud.

I slowly try to get out of what was left of the stairs that had collapsed underneath me. I groaned slighting in pain as I got up.

" How am I supposed to get back upstairs", I said quietly.

I kicked one of the stairs before jumping back in pain.

" Stupid old house", I mutter under my breath.

I turned around slowly as I felt the barrel of a gun on the back of my head.

" Shit", I whispered as I saw Headless standing in front of me.

" Wait, woah before you kill me think about it. We're trapped down here because those stairs fell. If you lift me up I could then pull you up, and then you can try to kill me because otherwise you'll just be stuck down here. If you decide to kill me now", I say hoping he would agree to the plan. I watched in silence of course because he couldn't really talk and if he was talking I couldn't understand a word he was saying.

" So is that a yes", I ask.

Headless slowly puts his rifle back over his shoulder, before taking a step closer to me.

" Okay so uh if you could just cup your hands like this," I say cupping my hands together to show him.

" And then I step on your hands and then you lift me uppp…." I say as he picks me up.

" Could you of waited for me to stop talking", I ask loudly looking at him.

" Life", I hear someone say from upstairs.

" I'm down here, kind of", I call out.

I grab what's left of the staircase and try to pull myself up.

" Could you lift me up a little higher," I ask Headless.

" What do you mean by kind of," I hear Ichabod ask as he appears in the doorway.

" What're you doing here", I ask starting to panic as I feel Headless let go of me.

" Help me", I say starting to lose my grip on the stair that I was currently hanging on to.

" Oh dear", I heard Ichabod say as he walks down the stairs.

" Careful the stairs are broken", I say.

" Well yes I can see that", Ichabod says in a sarcastic tone.

I try to grab his hand as he reaches out to me. I feel Ichabod try and pull me up shortly before I feel Headless grab my leg.

" Ahh", I scream as I feel myself fall with Ichabod landing on top of me.

" Ow", I say as Ichabod gets off of me.

" Sorry about that", I hear Ichabod say as he grabs my arm pulling me onto my feet.

" Where is he", I ask.

"Who are you talking about, I don't see anybody else down here," Ichabod asks.

"Abraham", I answer before continuing," Now all we need is a little light, _suae lucis orbem_".

I watch as a orb of light appears from my hand before floating to the center of the room. I look and see Abraham standing in a corner his axe in hand. I jump back in surprise as I heard Ichabod fire at him.

" Get behind me", I say taking out my chakrams.

" Are you sure you can fight him", I hear Ichabod ask me.

" Nope", I say.

**Author's note: Okay so first off I'm kinda sorry for leaving it off at a cliffhanger, but I really want to do a Halloween chapter that I'll post of Halloween but I don't know how busy I'll be so I might not be able to post it on Halloween. Also I might post a smaller chapter in between today and Halloween so I guess we'll see what happens. Okay so since I can't really do my coauthor Nightshade2917's drawing of the Sisters of the Light drawing justice with my description, check out Nightshade2917's Deviantart page, there you will find Nightshade's drawing of the transformed Sisters of the Light. Anyway please review and tell me what you thinl. Is Shadow to be trusted? Who exactly is he? And what will happen next. Also sorry for any bad grammar.**


	11. Chapter 9 Continued

"You know your sword might be better for this fight," Ichabod suggested.

" Um well I can throw these," I say as I aim one of my chakrams and threw it at Abraham's shoulder.

I watch as he steps back holding his shoulder in pain,I couldn't see his facial expression, but I knew he was pissed though, because he took a pistol out and shot at me. I put my arms up in defense, panicking as I felt the bullet knock my chakram out of my hand.

"Okay maybe standing behind me is not the best idea Ichabod", I say as I bump into him.

I watch out the corner of my eye, Ichabod move away from me. I then pull out my sword, before getting into a fighting stance.

" You know it's not exactly fair that you have a gun and I have a sword," I say sarcastically.

Abraham says nothing as he again shoots at me in response. I duck in time to hear the bullet hit the wall behind me.

" Missed me missed me now you gotta kiss me," I say in a sing song voice.

I watch as he again tries to shoot me, when I hear a click.

"I think he's out of bullets", Ichabod told me as, we watched Abraham struggle with his gun.

" Do you still have Katrina's necklace", I asked Ichabod suddenly.

"Yes I do", Ichabod answers.

" Do you have it with you now," I ask trying to keep my eyes on Abraham.

" Yes, here," Ichabod says tossing it to me.

" Thanks," I say putting the necklace on.

" Do you really think wearing that necklace will help you fight me," Abraham asked arrogantly.

"Well I mean it can help me see where you're aiming", I answered.

" Well let's see if you can see this, in time", Abraham says before throwing his axe at me.

I duck in time to hear the axe embed itself in the wall. I looked at him with a, " _are you serious"_ face.

" Why would you even say something like that, before throwing something at me? Of course I'm gonna expect it and duck in time. You're basically saying that I should duck. And now you have no weapon," I say criticizing Abraham.

He looks at me before looking at the shelf he was standing next to, I follow his gaze before seeing a sword on the shelf.

" Oh come on", I say annoyed that he now has a sword.

" Lucy are you down here", I hear Abbie's voice from upstairs.

" She's a bit busy at the moment," Ichabod answers looking at me.

POV: Kyla

"How so", I ask.

I followed Abbie carefully down what was left of the stairs.

" I'm fighting headless," I heard Lucy yell.

I bent down and saw Lucy in a sword fight with headless.

" So what, I'm the only who can see your head", I heard Lucy say.

" Who are you talking to", I asked.

" Him," she answered pointing to headless. " I'm wearing Katrina's necklace and he got upset that I called him headless."

I then looked at Ichabod who was standing below us.

" Kyla get behind me and hang on to Jenny's arm", Abbie said before getting down on her knees trying to reach Ichabod.

Abbie then grabbed Jenny who then grabbed my arm.

"Alright as soon as I got Ichabod I'll say pull and we'll all pull him up," Abbie told us looking back at us.

Abbie then bent down further, grabbing Ichabod's hand.

" Pull," I heard Abbie say.

I pulled hanging on to Jenny's arm trying not to lose my balance. I smiled when I saw Ichabod reach us.

" Alright how are we gonna get Lucy", Ichabod asked once he had gained his balance.

" Uh what are you guys doing", Luna asked as she walked down towards us.

" Trying to figure out how to get Lucy", I answered.

" Okay well um the other horsemen know were here so we gotta go", Luna said looking at Lucy and Headless.

" Guys just go I'll be upstairs in a minute", Lucy says as she manages to disarm Headless catching his sword in her other hand.

I watch as she kicks headless in the chest causing him to step back into the wall. Shortly before stabbing him in the chest with his own sword into the wall.

" That should hold him long enough", I heard Lucy say.

" Long enough for what exactly", I asked.

"Long enough for this", Lucy answers.

I watch as Lucy runs towards headless' axe before jumping on top of it's handle using as a spring before landing just above the last remaining stair.

" You just had to show off your gymnastic skills", I said shaking my head with a grin.

" Hey it worked", Lucy answers casually with a shrug.

" Alright let's get out of here", Jenny suggested.

I followed closely behind Luna and Jenny who were in front of me. After we got up the stairs, I saw that Luna and Jenny had stopped.

" Whats going on, " I asked turning the corner, before I saw Katrina blocking the way.

" You're not going anywhere Archers," Katrina said glaring at us.

" We'll see about that," I said throwing my boomerang at her face.

I caught it as it bounced back after hitting Katrina in the nose.

" You'll pay for that", Katrina said glaring at me as flames appeared in her hands.

" You just had to piss her off", Luna asked me.

" Glaciem murum," I said, building an ice wall in between me and Katrina right as she threw her fireballs.

" Okay let's get out of here before we run into anyone else," Ichabod suggested.

I followed closely behind Ichabod until we got outside. I watched as Lucy, Luna, Yuki and Jenny got into Abbie's car.

" What about Ichabod he's not gonna fit in your car," I asked Abbie, remembering how four of us had to squeeze into the back.

" Oh I actually came on my motorcycle," Ichabod said pointing at his motorcycle.

" Oh in that case can I ride with you," I asked him.

" I don't see why not," Ichabod said walking towards the motorcycle.

I followed Ichabod to the motorcycle, before turning to see that Abbie had gotten in the car and driven off with everyone else.

" Last one there is a rotten egg," I yell snatching the keys from Ichabod.

I started the motorcycle, waiting for Ichabod to get on behind me. As soon as he got on I told him to hang on, before driving off into the night.

POV: Lily

"Welcome back," I said as everyone walked in.

" So what exactly were you and Crane doing," Abbie asked.

" Well we went to their houses", I said pointing at Kyla, Luna, and Lucy before continuing. " And told their parents about their powers and how they're destined to save the world."

" And how did that work out," Kyla asked me.

" Well once I did some magic and proved I wasn't some crazy girl they were okay with it. They're worried but they understand, that trying to stop you would be selfish and also might cause the world to end. Also you guys need to be home on Thanksgiving and Christmas other that, they're okay if you're not home because you were busy saving the world," I finished.

"Okay what about your parents," Abbie asked me.

" My grandparents know," I answered hoping Abbie would leave it at that.

" What happened to your parents," Abbie asked.

" You know how people believe Friday the 13th is a day of bad luck," I asked.

" Yes..," Abbie answered.

" Well that believe is because, there is a bridge between here and purgatory that allows evil to come to this world, but very briefly," I explained as the memories of the last Friday the 13th entered my mind.

Flashback: Lily's POV

_I had just gotten out of the bathroom, and was on my way to bed when I saw a dark shadow go by at the end of the hallway. I didn't think much of it then until I woke up the next morning._

" _Hey dad what's for breakfast," I asked walking into the kitchen the next morning._

_I jumped back as all of a sudden all the burners on our stove lit up._

" _Dad….," I slowly said, starting to get worried._

" _How did you get in here," my dad asked turning around._

" _Well obviously I used the door…, I said trying to lighten the mood before I saw my dad's eyes were in dragon mode._

" _I came downstairs from my room," I answered quickly._

_My dad looked angrily at me before grabbing a knife._

" _Tell me who you are, or are you gonna lie about that too," my dad asked with a sneer. _

" _Mom... something's wrong with dad…," I said loudly hoping my mom would hear me._

" _Honey what's going on," my mom asked walking into the kitchen, stopping when she saw me._

" _Who are you," my mom asked looking at me confused._

" _Mom it's me your daughter Lily," I said._

" _I only have one daughter, sweetie you must be confused," my mom answered._

" _Now tell me where are your parents, and how did you get in here," my mom continued._

"_You, you are my parents, I live here," I said tears filling my eyes. _

" _Nienna there's something suspicious about her," my dad said looking at my mom before looking at me._

"_What are you talking about," I ask, now worried._

" _Are you a demon," my dad flat out asks me._

" _Yeah and I'm part angel also because of mom and part dragon because of you," I answer looking up at him._

" _LIAR", my dad shouted with a hiss causing me to jump._

" _Dad stop it this isn't funny," I said sobbing hoping it was some kind of cruel joke._

" _Get out," my dad said quietly looking at me, his fists clenched. _

"_What," I asked quietly._

" _I said get out you albino freak. We only have one child and it isn't you," my dad yelled._

" That was the last thing I remember hearing my dad say to me, before I ran out of the house," I continued.

" My grandma lived only a few blocks away. But I felt that I couldn't get there sooner. As soon as I walked into my grandma's house she knew something was wrong. The night before she had come to our house and set up a protective spell in my room. It was to prevent Moloch from trying to go after me during the bridge, between here and purgatory. Its just that none of us thought he would go after my parents."

The room was silent. I didn't really know what to do, so I continued,

" He made them forget me. I always told myself to not get attached, because they would die eventually, they might even just desert happened in the 1940's but, I never thought he would erase their memories of me. My grandmother and I tried everything to get them to remember but they never believed that I was their daughter. I showed them pictures of all of us, and they still didn't believe me. So I moved to my grandmother's house, then to Japan to find Yuki, and now here to bring us all together."


End file.
